Underwater free space communication systems are systems where two or more devices communicate through water without using an interconnecting cable. Radio frequency communications are attenuated in sea water, which has led to the use of optical systems for underwater free space communications. Problems associated with the use of optical communications in underwater free space communications systems include variations in water quality, design complexity, and power consumption. Because water quality can vary, transmitters and receivers for underwater optical communications are preferably able to adapt to varying water quality. Regarding design complexity, because free space communications are line-of-sight, complex mechanical pointing and tracking apparatuses to point transmitters and receivers towards each other can be used. However, using complex pointing and tracking apparatuses increases the design complexity of underwater devices and also increases power consumption. Increasing power consumption can decrease the operating time between rechargings for battery-powered underwater vehicles, such as autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs).
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing smart underwater free space optical communications.